Gedo Juubi
File:Gedo_Juubi.png|Gedo Juubi Gedo Juubi's True Form.png|Gedo Juubi's True Form Gedo Ten-Tails (外道十尾, Gedō jū-bi) is the empty vessel of the Ten-Tails. It was sealed within the moon by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki — the Sage of the Six Paths — where it remained until Madara Uchiha awakened the Rinnegan. This allowed him to break the seal and summon the body, where it would be later used by Cloud, Obito Uchiha and Nagato as the container for the tailed beasts that were captured by the members of Kuro Akatsuki. The Gedo Juubi was upgraded into the Mobile Armor, Apsalus Dragon. Appearence Gedo Juubi is a giant, earthen-coloured humanoid entity with most of its body looking decayed. It has single eye, which takes up most of its head, is a red-coloured Rinnegan containing several tomoe. The Statue originally wore a blindfold which completely covered its eye after it was first summoned by Nagato, holes for each of its eyes are present in subsequent appearances. The Statue's arms are usually bound by shackles and it bites down on a scroll, which is held in place by two ropes extending from beneath its blindfold on either side of its head. It seemingly wears some form of robe, and when seen in the Mountains' Graveyard, its ankles also appeared to be bound in shackles. In it's True Form, Gedo Juubi posesses the humanoid form with a more muscular, healthy appearance long arms and clawed hands and visible legs giving it the ability to stand. During its transformation into the Ten-Tails, the Statue's mouth area changes and the spikes on its body extend and warp in shape. Other Names *Gedo Statue: Deliora (ゲド 女神： ディオラ, Gedo megami: Deliora) Background When the Sage of the Six Paths separated the Ten-Tails' chakra from its body to create the nine tailed beasts, he used Chibaku Tensei to seal the beast's husk within the newly-created moon. Many centuries later, Madara Uchiha awakened the Rinnegan and used it to break the seal and summon the husk, which he christened the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path or Gedo Ten Tails. Madara used the Demonic Statue as a catalyst to cultivate Hashirama Senju's DNA, producing a giant flowering tree containing a non-sentient clone of Hashirama. To extend his lifespan in his old age, Madara was able to cling to life by attaching himself to the Demonic Statue via the tree, which served as a means of life support by constantly supplying him with chakra. Madara believed that the Demonic Statue and Hashirama's DNA produced artificial humans, when in actuality Black Zetsu was removing them from within the Demonic Statue, where they were stored. Paul Gekko Arc During the Third Shinobi World War, Nagato is enraged, having witness Yahiko and Konan being beaten. The Gedo Juubi is unwillingly summoned by Nagato but Yahiko and Konan stops him. Urama sacrificed her life to seal the Gedo Juubi away. For an unknown reason, Madara melted the seal and summon the husk and Lan's Father sacrificed his life to seal the Gedo Juubi and to save Paul Gekko from being haunted by it's presence. Birth of Ventus Arc After Riku and the White Angel crew departed the colony, Black Zetsu approached Yurin about needing her X-Rounder powers and threatened her into resurrecting Kaguya Ōtsutsuki with the consequence of never seeing Riku again. Yurin reluctantly complied and was taken to Earth Land where the Battle of the Eclipse takes place and black zetsu shows the Gedo Juubi being placed in the Hidden Temple. The Gedo Juubi was Transformed into the Ten Tails to have Yurin as a Pilot riding on on top of it's Head. Before Paul Gekko can seal the Ten Tails, Yurin put the Juubi in the path of the Motherglare crashing into the Eclipse Gate taking the blow for Riku and leaving the Gedo Juubi defeated and deactivated. God put the Sealing Statue on Ice and keeps it in it's Temple of Heaven Tail. Quotes *''(Gedo Statue Roar)'' Trivia *Gedo Juubi bears the Resemblance of the Gedo Statue. *Heaven Tail named the Giant Statue Deliora after the Demon of Destruction was destroyed in Galuna Island. Gallery Juubi and Atlas Flame.png|Regenerated Juubi infront of Atlas Flame Ten Tails Regenerated.png|Juubi regenerated in the City without Sound Heaven Tail Members vs Ten Tails.png|Fully Regenerated Ten Tails meets Team Okaina at a Rematch Gedo Juubi Debut.png|Gedo Juubi's Debut Appearence Gedo Juubi Transforming.png|Gedo Juubi Transforming into Ten Tails Frozen Gedo Juubi.png|Gedo Juubi in the Heaven Tail Temple Apsalus Dragon (Ground Mode).png|Apsalus Dragon (Upgraded Form) Category:Artifacts Category:Characters